Le commencement de sa fin
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: C'était une si belle journée, elle avait si bien commencée... Seulement voilà, j'étais occupée à mourir, vidée de mon sang par mon vampire préféré. Tout ça parce que j'avais accepté de me marier... Je crois que j'ai une dent contre le mariage. EdwardxBell
1. Chapter 1

**Pour le blabla, je suis Shad (or Lady Ange Shadow en plus long ) I LOVE EDWARD et c'est ma première fic sur Twilight. J'ai commencé à l'écrire avant la sortie du troisième tome, donc il se peut que certains éléments ne concordent pas...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Shad.

* * *

**

Le commencement de sa fin 

Et voilà, c'était fini. J'étais occupée à mourir.

C'était une si belle journée pour mourir... une journée inoubliable...

OoO

-Bella, chérie ! Il est l'heure de se lever !

Hum ? 06H00 ? Je peux pas dormir encore un peu, non ?

-Bellaaaaa... on va être en retard ?

-En retard à quoi ? gromelai-je.

-Mais... À ton mariage, chérie ! répondit ma mère en me regardant comme si j'étais dingue.

Je paniquai. J'avais oublié mon propre mariage ! Et j'allais être en retaaard ! Au secours !

Ma mère fit preuve d'une efficacité surprenante, elle réussit à me calmer, me traîner dans la salle de bain et mettre des toasts dans le toasteur. Elle m'envoya dans la baignoire, et entreprit de me laver elle-même malgré mes (faibles) protestations, c'est vrai quoi ! J'avais pas deux ans non plus ! Elle me fit sortir de la baignoire et m'abandonna un cours instant, quelqu'un avait sonné à la porte. Elle revint presque aussitôt accompagnée d'Alice qui dansait jusqu'à moi et m'embrassa de deux grosses bises, malgré ma presque-nudité (j'avais réussi à m'envelopper d'une serviette avant qu'elle n'arrive) et je pris la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre.

Renée demanda gentiment à Alice si elle ne pouvait pas aller chercher ma robe de mariée qui était en bas tandis qu'elle me tendait des sous-vêtements qui... euhh... ne couvraient pas grand'chose (j'aurai presque voulu être Bridget Jones pour pouvoir porter une culotte extra-large). Elle et Alice me firent mettre un corset (Au seccoooouuurs ! J'étouffe !), des bas, un porte-jarretelles (j'veux paaas !), un jarretière (oui, une personne inconnue viendrait me l'enlever en échange d'argent) et une tonne de jupons divers. Puis, vint la coiffure (faite par Alice, très jolie, un chignon haut d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches où bout desquelles des perles avaient été accrochées, mon père m'informa plus tard qu'une pieuvre comme chapeau était très original) et puis elle et Renée me maquillèrent (où je fus formelle : je ne voulais pas ressembler à une de ces filles qui ressemblaient à des clowns !) légèrement (un peu de fard, fonc de teint, crayon, mascara, rouge à lèvres, etc), Renée me fit une rapide inspection des ongles avec sa lime, puis elles estimèrent que j'étais par-fai-te, et d'un commun accord, la robe ne serait mise qu'une fois prêtes à partir ! J'allais devoir me balader dans la maison ainsi pendant une bonne partie de la matinée ! Seigneur !

Je sortis de la salle de bain en vacillant un peu, je n'aurai jamais crû que maman s'allierait à Alice contre moi ! Trahison !

Nous (Renée et moi) dûmes abandonner l'idée de manger les toasts, et finalement nous nous contentâmes de terminer les restes de pizza d'hier, Alice nous assura qu'elle avait déjà manger avant de venir.

Finalement, je dus passer l'inspection buccale, où je n'eus même pas le droit de me laver les dents moi-même, de me passer le fil entre les dents, et à la fin je fus priée de mâcher du chewing-gum à la menthe jusqu'à la cérémonie.

Tout ce tralala (plus le temps que Renée s'habille) dura jusqu'à environ 09H30, heure à laquelle Charlie fit son apparition sur le seuil de sa propre maison (et d'où il avait été exilé la veille, pour permettre à Renée de faire comme bon lui semblait). Le voir en costume autre que celui de pêcheur ou policier paraissait... irréel.

Il ne me fit aucuns commentaires sur mon moral ou autre, vu que j'étais prête à rendre mon petit-déjeuner, et m'aida aimablement à grimper à l'arrière d'une Mercedes 300 Adenaver bleu marine (je ne voulais même pas savoir d'où elle provenait) en faisant attention à ne pas coincer ma mini-traîne dans la portière (ce que j'avais moi-même failli faire en voulant refermer moi-même la portière) et je l'entendis marmonner comme quoi ce n'était véritablement pas prudent de me laisser porter une robe si longue avec, de surquoi, des talons (il est à savoir que pendant toute une partie de la cérémonie, je portais de _très_ confortables baskets), et j'étais diablement d'accord avec lui. Je n'avais pas encore trebuché dans la boue en allant de la maison à la voiture, et c'était un véritable miracle.

À dix heures moins cinq, nous nous retrouvâmes en pleine lande, dans une petite église de style roman, qu'Edward et moi avions trouvée après maintes recherches (je tenais absolument à me marier selon la religion catholique, et Edward avait demandé en contre-partie à choisir l'église). Je sentis mon coeur raté un battement. Quelques dizaines de voitures (dont certaines, rutilantes) étaient garées de part et d'autre du site. Tous les invités étaient donc présents (enfin, je le supposai). Avec une certaine angoisse, je vis mon père descendre, et vérifier que tout était bien près. Les portes restèrent entrouvertes, et j'aperçus Jessica qui était chargée de dire quand la musique devait démarrer.

Mon père revint, et m'aida à descendre de la voiture tout en préservant ma robe immaculée du moindre relant de boue. Ma respiration se bloqua sans que je ne m'en rende compte, et Jessica fit un signe à une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années, qui s'occupait de la musique.

Je pris une brusque inspiration, et avançai au bras de mon père. Un pas. Arrêt. Un autre. Nouvel arrêt. Et encore un. Re-arrêt. J'avais appris cette avancée pendant de nombreuses heures, pour être pile en accord avec la musique. C'était la traditionnelle musique d'église, et tandis qu'elle se jouait, je pris conscience des regards posés sur Charlie et moi, et je sentis mes joues s'embraser violemment. Je fis tout pour ne pas regarder en direction du futur marié, car je savais que je risquais de défaillir en mon état actuel si je le faisais.

Je remarquais une petite vingtaine de vampires à ma droite, qui me regardaient curieusement –sûrement le clan de Tanya, qui venait exprès d'Alaska- et à ma gauche entre-autre Renée, Phil, Angela, Mike, et deux trois autres amis du collège, mais aucuns de Phoenix.

Je survolai rapidement ma futur belle-famille (avec une Rose resplendissante, comme d'habitude), le prêtre et puis...

... la musique se stoppa. Je me tournai vers Edward, et lui sourit de sous mon voile, et mes joues rougirent encore plus lorsqu'il me retourna ce sourire. Le prêtre marmonna un :

_« En onomati tou patros,_

_kai tou ouyou,_

_kai tou agiou pneumatos,_

_Amen » (1)_

Et oui, nous avions demandé à suivre une partie des anciens rites, et qu'ainsi les prières soient en grec (non, pas en latin !) excepté pour l' « Avé, Maria » (cette fois, en latin).

Je fis un effort pendant toute la lecture des Psaumes et autres pour ne pas regarder Edward. De temps en temps, la jeune fille qui devait avoir quinze ans (et qui, était en fait une vampire du clan de Tanya, mais comme elle était loin, je ne m'en aperçu que plus tard) nous faisait une pause en mettant de la musique (non-catholique, cette fois-ci) dont « L'Hymne à l'Amour », d'Édiath Piaf.

Puis, le prêtre bénit les anneaux, et nous fit prononçé les phrases rituelles :

-Edward Anthony Cullen, voulez-vous prendre pour femme Isabella Marie Swan, ci-présente, jusqu'à la mort et au-delà ?

Il eut quelques murmures dans les rangs, la phrase rituelle était « ... jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ... », mais évidemment, vu que j'allais mourir (et que lui-même était déjà mort, au passage) il devait sûrement avoir fait cette demande (un peu spéciale peut-être pour les humains normaux) au prêtre avant de commencer.

-Oui, répondit-il de sa voix de ténor en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je sentis mon coeur chavirer, et n'écoutai que la fin de ce que disait le prêtre :

-...et au-delà ?

-Oui... répondis-je dans un souffle, tout en continuant à regarder Edward yeux dans les yeux.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, autorisa le prêtre avec un léger sourire à Edward.

Il souleva le voile, tout en ne me quittant pas du regard. Je sentis son bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille alors que mon pouls s'accélerait (je ne manquai pas de maudire mes fichues réactions dès qu'Edward s'approchait d'aussi près) et il effleura mes lèvres, je répondis en fermant les yeux et y pris plaisir, c'était un véritable feu d'artifice, puis on se sépara rapidement, et il me maintint debout à l'aide de son bras autour de ma taille, et je souris, tentant de me reprendre, il me souffla à l'oreille :

-Je suis ravi de savoir que je te fais toujours autant d'effet...

Je piquais un fard magistral, sous les huées et les cris de joie des personnes présentes. Nous discutâmes quelques instants avec le prêtre (qui nous félicita) puis nous sortîmes, nous courrîmes à la voiture en riant (je trébuchai deux fois mais il me rattrapa à chaque fois et ça ne se vit pas trop) sous les poignées de riz et de pétales rouges et blanches.

La voiture nous conduisit jusqu'à une mairie (maison communale) où nous refîmes une cérémonie (mais nous étions les derniers que le maire/bourgemestre ventripotent mariait ce jour-là, et joyeux, il fut très gentil, n'étant pas coincé formellement et prenait son temps, racontant de temps à autre des anecdotes sur sa propre vie de couple (plutôt hilarante d'ailleurs) et avec une musique assez... spéciale (par exemple, je fus accueillie (de nouveau mon père me conduisait) par « Conquest of Paradise » du film Vangelis-1492 ; et il eut d'autres musiques célèbres de films style Kill Bill et James Bond, dessins animés (« Can you feel a love tonight » du Le Roi Lion I, mais uniquement la partie avec Nala et Simba) et autres). Mais nous passâmes un très bon moment et moi comme toute l'assistance ne nous genâmes pas pour rire.

Une fois notre mariage civil terminé, nous accueillîmes la cinquantaine d'invités dans un château écossais du Moyen-Âge importé par un riche collectionneur de raretés qu'ils avaient loué, et prirent l'apéritif. Je remarquai la vampire qui s'était occupée de la musique, et qui bien qu'elle s'était enfilée plusieurs verres d'alcools et n'arrivait plus à marcher droit, parlait avec une voix joyeuse sur une des théories de Freud avec Carlisle. Des photographes prirent des photos de tout le monde, puis chacun repartit dans des hôtels voisins ou chez soi pour se préparer en vue de la soirée. Pendant presque tout ce temps, Edward et moi furent photographiés, filmés et autre.

À dix-neuf heures, nous repartîmes chacun de notre côté pour nous repréparer. On me fit faire une toilette légère, me remaquilla légèrement, et le temps d'arriver au château, il était déjà huit heures moins dix. Edward m'aida à accueuillir les invités qui revenaient pour le repas. À vingt heures et demi, l'entrée était servie. Nous étions repartis sur différentes tables au hasard par couple. J'étais donc à la table d'honneur avec Edward, Alice et Jasper, Tanya et son homme (Nathaniel), et puis encore deux autres couples de vampires. Le premier avec deux vampires d'origine africaine, qui ressemblaient un peu à Naomi Campbell et Eddy Murphy ; le deuxième avec un blond aux yeux bleus de plus d'un mètre nonante (quatre-vings dix) qui devait avoir un peu moins de vingt ans et la fille qui s'était occupée de la musique.

La salle entière nous porta un toast, puis les personnes que je ne connaissais pas à ma table se présentèrent : la femme ressemblant à Naomi se prénommait Melody, et son compagnon William. Le grand blond Tony, puis quand je posai la question à sa compagne, elle prit une immense inspiration puis répondit d'un seul coup :

Clothilde-Frédégonde-Galswinthe-Brunehaut-Aude-Ludivine-Amélia-Charlotte-Françoise-Chilpéric-Léopold-Richard-Raoul-Clovis-Hubert-Whilhem-Bernard-Charles-François de la Pépinière des Chartes de Saint-Remi.

Je crois que je dus avoir la bouche béante et l'air ahuri, puisque elle ainsi que presque toute la table me regardai avec des étincelles dans les yeux et un sourire entendu.

-... mais tu peux m'appeler Stephenie.

-Euh... et tu as quel âge ?

-Quatorze ans, presque quinze ! répondit-elle en souriant.

C'est ça... tout comme Edward qui a dix-sept ans « presque dix-huit » depuis presque un siècle. Je demandai avec un haussement de sourcil :

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Je suis plus vieille que Carlisle, si tu veux tout savoir ! (elle continua de manière à ce que les humains des autres tables n'entendent rien) Je suis une mérovingienne née en 584, la fille de Frédégonde et de Chilpéric 1er, mon frère jumeau est Clothaire II. J'ai été mariée à douze ans à mon propre frère afin d'être sûr qu'il n'y ait que ses héritiers à lui qui règnent. De lui, j'ai eu deux garçons, dont Dagobert 1er, mon aîné. Après la naissance de mon deuxième, Childebert, en 598, je fus attaquée par un vampire au service de nos ennemis et quand l'on se rendit compte que j'étais devenue « anormale », Clothaire me remit au pape Grégoire 1er, dit « le Grand » qui me garda dans un laboratoire afin de m'étudier. Je ne réussi à m'enfuir que quand je réussi à reprendre des forces et que la garde fut moins vigilante, soit le 28 juillet 754, lors du couronnement de Pépin le Bref, donc après 156 ans d'expériences qui me transformèrent complètement. Les ecclésiastes avaient essayé de m'exorciser, et de ce fait je suis la plus humaine de notre espèce. Comme tu as pu le constater, je ressens physiquement les effets de l'alcool bien que je sois tout à fait capable de tenir une conversation sérieuse, la nourriture humaine à presque le même goût pour toi que pour moi, et ainsi de suite de fil en aiguille. On m'appelle « l'Ancienne » ou « la Vieille Ado ». J'ai rencontré Carlisle plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne se crée une famille, et c'est moi qui suit à l'origine du clan de Tanya.

-Je t'appellerais « Mémé » que ça ferait bizarre, grogna Tanya d'un air sarcastique.

-Oh, c'est bon ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon arrière petite-fille à je ne sais quel degré que tu as tout les droits !

Je les regardais se chamailler, cela faisait bizarre de voir Stephenie qui ressemblait à une ado parler comme une mère à Tanya !

-Au fait, pourquoi autant de noms ?

-C'est pour retrouver mon affiliation. C'était la coutume en mon temps de donner les noms du père et de la mère, et mon nom de famille n'est que le premier que mes descendants prirent par la suite.

-Et tu es à l'origine du clan ?

-Yeah, Tanya a eu un grave accident et j'étais présente. La mordre était la seule solution envisageable, j'avais déjà suffisement perdu le peu de personnes avec qui je m'étais liée.

Cette fille était fascinante, je l'observai discrètement (mais vous me connaissez, moi et la discrétion... ) pendant le dîner. Contrairement aux autres vampires, elle se servit copieusement de tout. Elle mangeait avec grâce et, bizarrement, buvait avec le petit doigt levé ! (il me semblait pourtant que c'était uniquement les anglais qui faisaient cela avec une tasse de thé)

Je me rendis compte tout à coup que toutes les personnes présentes autour de moi me rappelaient des animaux, comme Edward (le puma) et Emmett (l'ours) ! Je me souvenais qu'Edward m'avait dit que les vampires prenaient parfois certains traits de ce qui se trouvait dans leur assiette. Melody, qui avait des jambes hyper-loooongues me rappelait une gazelle, ou une biche. William, avec son sourire _Colgate_ à une sorte de singe (je me savais absolument pas où j'allais chercher ça), Tony à un agneau et _Stephenie_ (comment se souvenir d'un tel nom à rallonges ?) à une espèce de... heu... _bestiole _surexitée (une puce ?).

En les imaginant ainsi, avec des animaux à ma table plutôt que des, hum disons... _êtres bipèdes d'apparence humaine mais sans 'humanité'_, je m'étranglai de rire dans ma serviette. Ils me lançèrent tous un drôle de regard, mais il n'eut aucuns commentaires (heureusement, sinon je ne crois pas que j'aurais survécu !).

Après le meilleur moment du repas (le dessert !!! Une superbe pièce montée en glace de différents parfums représentant un bâteau, dont je coupai la première part avec Edward avec comme musique de fond celle du _Titanic_) suivit une franche partie de rigolade : la jarretière ! Je changeai discrètement de chaussures dans les toilettes (remplacement de mes regrettées et confortables baskets pour ces infernales chaussures à talons) puis on me fit monter sur une table (avec Edward à côté de moi qui m'empêchait de tomber) et on commença les enchères !

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette 'tradition', la mariée enfile une jarretière puis elle lève au fur et à mesure le bas de sa robe jusqu'à la jarretière. Les hommes sont chargés de monter les enchères pour faire monter la robe et les femmes d'y mettre le prix pour que ça redescende. Une fois la jarretière découverte, l'homme qui a le plus payé a l'honneur de retirer la jarretière à la mariée avec les dents !

Avec moi, une personne inconnue (de toute évidence, un vampire) mit le prix au moment où il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres (un centimètre était à deux dollars), il proposa cinquante dollars ! Charlie, qui s'occupait des enchères, proposa que soit on me désabillait, soit on désabillait le marié ! Bref, les filles l'emportant, on exhiba le maaaaagnifiiiiique torse imberbe de _mon_ Edward (j'avoue m'être _un peu _énervée face aux gagatisements des autres filles). Celui qui m'enleva ma jarretière fut... Mike. Eh oui, il n'avait de toute évidence toujours pas renoncé à moi, et je le comptai comme ami, donc il était invité (Edward voulait en faire un de ses témoins pour le narguer encore plus). Puis, après l'épisode de la jarretière (et après qu'Edward ait rémit sa chemise correctement), vint un des moments de la soirée que je redoutai le plus : le bal ! Et comme tout bons jeunes mariés qui se respectent, c'était à nous de l'ouvrir. Bref, pour moi c'était l'enfer.

On s'avança au milieu de la salle. Le disc-jockey nous fis signe, et nous nous préparâmes. Une valse. Mon coeur battait la chamade, j'allais me planter, je le sentais.

Edward me tenait une main, l'autre s'étant délicatement posée au creux de mes reins, aussi légère qu'un papillon. Ma main gauche était posée sur mon épaule. J'avais un peu (beaucoup) insisté pour ne pas monter sur les pieds d'Edward cette fois-ci. Je tenais vraiment à me débrouiller par moi-même.

Si au cours de la danse, j'écrasai plusieurs fois les pieds d'Edward, je trébuchai (une fois) et je perdis l'équilibre, Edward eut une attitude du parfait gentleman et ne fit aucunes remarques, et s'arrangea pour qu'on ne remarque pas mes maladresses.

À la fin de la danse, j'eus une minuscule soupir de soulagement (même si j'avais demander à être maîtresse de mes propres pieds, c'était une véritable épreuve !).

-Saviez-vous, que nos jeunes mariés avaient suivi des cours de danse cette année ? annonça le disc-jockey à la ronde. Je propose qu'une main « innocente » vienne sélectionner deux chansons de son choix !!

NOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !!!!! (cri mental, heureusement)

-Alors.. non pas toi... mmh... toi, là-bas ! Viens choisir deux chansons, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Jessica.

NOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !!!!! (re-cri mental) Elle eut un sourire diabolique en nous regardant, Edward et moi, puis laissa au disc-jockey le soin de mettre en route la musique. Celui-ci jeta un bref coup d'oeil à sa sélection, puis annonça :

-Toute la salle est conviée à danser sur le deuxième morceau ! En avant la musique !

Et les notes d'un tango s'envolèrent...

Je me souvenais de ce morceau, ma prof dansait hyper-bien dessus, et je m'étais jurée d'arriver à danser comme elle. Je ne connaissais pas les pas par-coeur, j'écoutais la musique qui me guidait, j'étais en parfaite symbiose avec elle et mon partenaire. Mes yeux plongés dans un océan d'or, j'enchaînai les pas avec avec légèreté, et même avec grâce ! (surprenant quand on connait ma maladresse légendaire)

Un pas vers moi, je recule ; il s'éloigne, je m'approche ; je tourne, mon bras s'enroule, je me retrouve dans ses bras ; je tourne dans l'autre sens, mon bras se déroule, je m'éloigne ; je me rapproche de lui, il recule ; il s'approche, je reste et nous avançons sur la droite ; tout à coup je le lâche, m'éloigne, prends de l'élan, nous faisons un porté ; je redescends, nous reprennons nos pas, parfaitement coordonnés.

Bien trop vite à mon goût vient le moment tant attendu du final : mon dos cambré à l'extrême, lui penché sur moi, me retenant d'une main, de l'autre il m'effleura la joue, aussi léger qu'un oiseau, comme s'il avait peur de me casser, mes joues s'empourprèrent.

L'atmosphère intime si particulière au tango se brisa et le disc-jockey annonça :

-Vous êtes tous attendu sur la piste pour le deuxième morceau !

Une fois que la piste fut convenablement remplie, une mélodie bien connue s'éleva dans l'air :

_« C'est la danse des cannards,_

_Qui en sortant de la mare_

_Se secouent le bas des reins_

_Et font coin coin... »_

Il eut un peu d'agitation et des rires, puis toutes les personnes présentes sur la piste commençèrent à remuer du popotin. Une partie de franche rigolade suivit, et une ambiance bon enfant s'était installé. Les slows commençèrent à s'immiser vers dix-heures et demi, les couples dansaient alors, tendrement enlacés.

Les gens commençèrent à partie vers onze heures, et à minuit moins le quart, chacun était reparti chez soi.

Mais pour moi, la nuit ne faisait que commencer...

Nous avions loué une suite dans un hôtel chic de Seattle. Je me souviens parfaitement du clin d'oeil complice de l'hôtesse d'accueil après qu'elle nous eu conduit jusqu'à notre chambre, j'en avais rougis comme pas possible.

Pour la suite, mes souvenirs étaient très diffus... Je me souviens surtout des sentiments, des sensations éprouvées à ce moment-là.

Les vêtements qui s'enlevaient au fur et à mesure... le rouge alors qu'Edward me complimentait en me comtemplant dans ma nudité... Ma soudaine audace face aux baisers papillons d'Edward qui embrassaient tout mon être... Et le désir grandissant, emplissant toute la pièce.

Les derniers remparts de la raison d'Edward qui s'effondraient, alors que je l'assurai d'un baiser que je voulais aller plus loin. Edward qui se contenait encore pour ne pas me mordre et ne pas me prendre sauvagement. Pour ma première fois, je me souviens que c'était doux. Infiniment doux.

C'était l'expression physique de l'amour et du désir qu'Edward et moi nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre.

Et après la douceur, la douleur. Une douleur intense sur le dessus de mon sein gauche. Et le froid, un froid glacial qui m'envahissait un peu plus à chaque battement de coeur, rivalisant avec le plaisir que j'éprouvai à ressentir Edward en moi.

La tête commençait à me tourner, j'étais partagée entre le plaisir que j'éprouvai, le froid mordant qui m'envahissait, et le léger tournis provoqué par le manque de sang.

Je l'appelai, la tête me tournait de plus en plus :

-Ed... ward... Arrête... S'il te plait... Arrête... Edward...

Je fus complétement hypnotisée par son regard lorsqu'il releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, un abîme vide de tout sentiment humain dans lequel je ne voyais que le prédateur. Et j'étais la proie. J'étais l'agneau, et lui le lion.

Et voilà, c'était fini. J'étais occupée à mourir. J'accueillis les Ténèbres avec soulagement, échappant ainsi à la douleur. (fol espoir !)

* * *

(1) Au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit, Amen (retranscription du grec)

* * *

À suivre. À vous de trouver si sera la vie d'Edward après la mort de Bella ou leur vie en tant que vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kikoo! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir! Déso si je n'ai pas mis ceci plus tôt mais j'ai eu deux semaines et demi d'examens assez éprouvantes... Et il m' a bien fallu une semaine pour m'en remettre Un giga merci à **hello, lorane, XxjustineblainxX, Eet B, Alison, marizz, caroline 13800, hypati, laurie, Beautiful-Vampire, bella-angel, golden-eyed, Lollie **à qui je n'ai pas pû répondre par e-mail! ;p**

**Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

**Bonne, lecture,**

**Shad.**

* * *

_Et voilà, c'était fini. J'étais occupée à mourir. J'accueillis les Ténèbres avec soulagement, échappant ainsi à la douleur (fol espoir!)._

Par la suite, je plongeai dans d'horribles cauchemards, je rêvai notement que l'on m'opérait sans anésthésie. Et je ressentis la douleur dans le moindre muscle, le moindre os, la moindre articulation.

Ces cauchemards et la douleur qui les accompagnaient durèrent, à mon sens, une éternité. Une éternité faite de souffrance.

Et puis, après la douleur vint le soulagement. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux sur du rouge. C'était la couleur du plafond, je me levai, la tête me tournait encore un peu, et prit le drap pour cacher ma nudité. Je me précipitai sous une douche brûlante, et j'eus tout le loisir d'observer deux points blancs sur mon sein gauche, reste de la morsure d'Edward.

Alors, j'étais une vampire. Je portai la main à mon ventre quand celui-ci gargouilla. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des lustres, et il fallait absolument que je remplisse mon pauvre petit estomac. Je regardai l'heure (20H04) et m'habillai en conséquence avec une longue robe cocktail noire, avec un dos nu et un décolleté respectable. J'enfilai une paire de sandales à talons, et les enlevai dès que je me tordis la cheville (soit trois pas après). Je me décidai finalement pour une paire de ballerines noires.

Quand je sortis de la chambre, je regrettai qu'Edward ne fut pas là à mon réveil. J'appelai l'ascenseur, j'étais seule à l'intérieur. Je me comtemplai avec curiosité dans le miroir de l'ascenseur. D'une certaine manière, j'étais totalement différente tout en étant la même.

Mon regard d'un noir encre était comme un puit sans fond, je réussis à me mettre moi-même mal à l'aise. Ma chevelure brune s'était un peu épaissie, et avait plus de volume. Ma peau était d'une pâleur incroyable. L'ensemble me donnait l'air un peu surnaturel, d'une étrange beauté éthérée de la nuit.

Je descendis à l'étage où il y avait la salle de restaurant. J'aurais pû aller au restaurant-terrasse du dernier étage, mais ça ne me donnait pas envie.

-Bonsoir, mademoiselle, vint saluer un serveur.

-Madame, corrigeai-je sans vraiment en avoir conscience.

-Bien, madame. Avez-vous une réservation ? Ou alors vous faut-il une table pour une personne ?

Je le plantai là, je venais de repérer Edward dans la salle, qui regardait d'un air pensif et un peu triste l'assiette intacte devant lui. Je me précipitai vers lui, et je le vis dilater les narines puis lever la tête en ma direction. Je tendis le bras vers lui et trébuchai sur un rebord de tapis.

Je me relevai rapidement, mais sans le rouge aux joues et adressai un petit sourire à ceux qui pouffaient, puis je m'assis rapidement en face d'Edward.

Je vis son regard s'assombrir quand il croisa mon regard, je me souvins alors que mes yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre, signe qui indiquait que j'avais faim.

-Tu n'as pas encore... mangé ?

Je répondis par la négative et l'entendit dire distinctement alors que ses lèvres bougeaient à une vitesse phénoménale :

-Bizarre... D'habitude la faim passe avant tout, et il n'y a aucun contrôle sur soi-même... L'instinct l'emporte sur le reste...

Comme je le regardai fixement, il se tapa le front et dit avec un sourire contrit qui lui donnait un air absolument a-do-ra-ble :

-Désolé, Bella. J'avais oublié que maintenant, tu sais aussi m'entendre quand je parle de cette manière.

Il m'observa pendant une poignée de secondes, puis me dit :

-Bella...

-Oui ?

Son attitude si différente d'habitude me paraissait étrange.

-Respire.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne respires plus ! Inspire.

Je me concentrai un court instant. Effectivement, je ne respirai plus. J'inspirai brusquement, et faillit suffoquer sous la quantité d'informations qui atteignit mon cerveau en un temps record. Je _sentais _l'odeur de chaque humain aux alentours, à la fois si attirante –elle pouvait peut-être apaiser ma soif- et si... repoussante. Je n'imaginai vraiment pas que ce pût être ça. Le sang pulsait en chaque être, mais leur enveloppe corporelle me paraissait aussi attirante que de la gelée verte (vous savez, celle qui tremblote ! Je ne pus d'ailleurs retenir une moue de dégout). Je sentais le parfum subtil des fleurs, l'eau de Cologne d'un homme à quelques tables de nous et bien d'autres encore. Mais surtout, une odeur énivrante, un sang pulsait –s'en devenait même un chant- près de moi.

Bon sang, comment une simple _odeur_ pouvait-elle ainsi me donner envie de m'y abandonner. Je crispai les doigts sur la table, je ne devais pas avoir une attitude anormale.

Je sentais le sang, chaud et bouillonnant, chantant en un être. Si près... à ma portée... Edward ?!

-Je crois...

Nos regards se rencontrèrent, l'encre contre l'or.

-... que je sais ce que tu as ressenti...

Envie et désir.

-... quand tu sentais mon sang...

Désir primitif, bestial.

-... j'ai envie de goûter le tien...

Soif de sang.

-... mais je me retiendrai...

Retenue. Abstinence.

-... comme tu l'as fait.

Stupéfaction.

-Bella ? Je...

-_Cantante mio sei, amor. _(Tu es mon chanteur, amour)

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux doigts crispés sur la table, au regard de nuit, puis soupira :

-On va chasser.

Ils se levèrent, et ils allèrent enfiler une tenue plus comfortable (jean-tee-shirt-baskets powaaaaa !!! XD) puis sortirent de l'hôtel.

OoO (Petit intermède pour changer un peu)

_Pendant ce temps-là, à Forks dans la demeure des Cullen..._

-Allez, Alice !

-Non !

-Ma chérie, s'il te plait...

Alice rendit les armes quand Jasper le lui demanda. Cela faisait trois jours que le mariage était terminé, et si Bella avait survécu, elle devrait être réveillée et les autres (autrement dit, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper) voulaient absolument savoir ce qui se passait. Mais elle avait quelques rétisenses vu que la dernière fois (juste après le mariage) elle avait vu la, hem, nuit de Noces dans les moindres détails.

Elle en rougissait encore (mentalement parlant).

Elle se concentra un moment, elle dévoila au fur à à mesure :

-Ils vont bien... Bella est bizarre... Elle n'a pas encore sauté sur le moindre humain alors qu'elle est réveillée depuis quelques heures et qu'elle est entourée par eux... Ils ont décidé d'aller à la chasse... Et...

-Et quoi ?

Alice rouvrit les yeux brusquement, les yeux baissés, s'il avait été possible qu'elle ait le rouge aux joues, elle serait rouge tomate.

-Allez, Alice !

-Eh bien... Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont mais... Elle est toujours sa _tua cantante_ et... J'ai toutes les raisons de croire qu'il en est devenu de même pour elle... Le sang d'Edward, même s'il est statique (vu que le coeur ne bat plus) chante pour elle... Et je vous laisse imaginer ce qui va se passer quand ils chasseront ensemble... Leurs sens exarcébés... Aucuns des deux ne se retiendra, même avec tout le contrôle qu'ils peuvent avoir... Ils vont laissé exprimer leurs envies, leur... désir... et... je ne sais pas ce que ça va donné, jamais un vampire n'a bu le sang d'un autre vampire ! Mais en tout cas, il est sûr qu'ils se conduisent comme des jeunes mariés...

Silence.

-Et ils font quoi exactement ? demanda Emmett avec un sourire entendu (et pervers).

-EMMETT !!!

OoO (fin de l'intermède)

J'observai le monde autour de moi avec un regard nouveau, je profitai de chaque inspiration pour analyser la moindre fragnance de l'air.

-On est arrivé.

Il me fit descendre de la voiture puis me prit la main, son contact était toujours aussi agréablement frais.

-Nous allons courir un peu jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse être sûrs de ne croiser aucuns êtres humains, puis nous chasserons.

Un seul mot avait retenu mon attention :

-Cou... courir ?

J'avais déjà la nausée rien que d'y penser. Il éclata de son rire de ténor, puis s'exclama avec un sourire éblouissant :

-Bella, tu devrais savoir facilement atteindre un rythme comme le mien... N'oublie pas que courir est comme une seconde nature, pour nous !

J'acquieçai, vaguement rassurée, puis il dit :

-Suis-moi !

Je le vis détaler, mais je pus le suivre du regard, je le voyai encore alors qu'il était déjà assez éloigné. Je commençai à courir, entrai dans la forêt...

... et m'étalai passé la première racine.

Edward fut à mes côtés en un rien de temps, et il décida rapidement de courir en me tenant la main. J'arrivai à suivre le rythme qu'il m'imposait (il n'était pas à son maximum et je le savais très bien) mais je devais me concentrer pour ne pas trébucher, courir me demandait toute mon attention. Il s'arrêta brusquement au milieu d'un sentier, nous étions dans une montagne.

-Utilise tous tes sens, concentre ton ouïe, ton odorat, ta vue, tu dois repérer ta proie, puis te laisser aller pour te nourrir. D'accord ?

Il m'offrit un sourire réconfortant, je pense qu'il me connaissait suffisament pour savoir que je n'étais pas spécialement rassurée.

-Laisse tes sens te guider, chuchota-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux, et me laisser entièrement envahir par mes sens, j'eus une dernière pensée cohérente avant d'être complètement dominée par mes pulsions, une phrase qu'Edward m'avait dite autrefois : _« Quand nous chassons, nos sens l'emportent sur notre raison et nous... dirigent. Surtout l'odorat. »_.

OoO

Sang.

Il pulse dans le corps. Bom bom, bom bom. Il chante.

Sang.

Faim.

Désir.

Sang qui chante.

Odorat qui revèle tant de sangs différents... Chacun avec sa propre saveur, sa propre odeur, son propre chant dans la poitrine...

Un seul qui chante pour moi.

Là, tout près, juste à côté.

Sang.

Faim.

Désir.

Faim.

Chaleur qui se dissout dans le corps.

Chaud.

Désir.

Sang de prédateur.

Même espèce que moi ? Avoir sang par ruse. Unique but : sang qui chante pour moi.

Désir du sang.

Désir du corps.

Désirs compatibles.

Je suis née de ses désirs.

J'ai faim de ses désirs.

Je veux le sang.

Je veux le corps.

Tout de suite ! Qu'importe l'endroit, qu'importe le moment, qu'importe l'instant...

Je les veux. Maintenant.

OoO

Désir contre désir.

Envie contre envie.

Il est de ma race, Prédateur.

Échange ?

Je te donne mon corps si tu me donnes ton corps.

Je te donne mon sang si tu me donnes ton sang.

Désirs assouvis, mais j'en garde un peu pour plus tard.

J'en veux encore après.

Encore le sang qui chante pour moi.

Encore le corps qui me fait tant envie.

J'en veux encore.

Le monde tourne autour de moi.

A-t-il la même chose ? A-t-il bu trop de mon sang ?

Anémie.

Je veux encore du sang.

Pas le sien je le garde pour plus tard.

Un sang pulse tout près. Proie.

Pas de ma race. Pas d'échange. Tout pour moi. Proie.

Plus besoin de sang, sauf celui qui chante, celui de _l'autre_.

Maintenant dormir, se réveiller dès que faim.

OoO

Je pris soudainement 'conscience' que c'était bien moi qui commandait mon corps dans les bras d'Edward. Il me portait comme une mariée, je restai statique, comme une statue, les yeux fermés. J'avais l'impression que si je les ouvrais, j'allais vomir, j'avais le mal de mer (je savais pas comment, mais je l'avais !).

-Bella ? Ça va ?

Sa voix de ténor me paraissait lointaine, je me sentais un peu dans les vapes, j'avais envie de dormir, mais je fis quand même un effort pour lui répondre :

-Voui...

-Tu... te sens pas trop mal ?

-'veux dormir...

-...

-kwa ?

-Nous ne dormons pas.

-'m'en fous, 'vais briser toutes les règles et dormir. 'ai le mal de mer...

-Sans commentaires.

J'imaginai déjà son petit sourire exaspéré, et ses yeux souriants.

Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivai pas à dormir. Je me sentais un peu comme si j'étais sur un nuage, qui se balançai un peu trop à mon goût...

Il me fallut pas mal de temps avant de me rendre compte de ce qui se pasait autour de moi. L'état de mes vêtements, et de ceux d'Edward. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Je sentis la même sensation de gêne que j'ai quand je rougis, sauf que je ne sentais pas l'affluement du sang à mes joues. Je me souvenais de _cette _scène en particulier. J'enfuis mon visage dans les lambeaux de chemise d'Edward, pous qu'il ne puisse voir mon visage.

Quelques minutes (ou heures ?) plus tard, nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel, où je fis quand même l'effort de marcher seule. Heureusement qu'Edward avait prévu ne tenue de rechange pour chacun dans la voiture, je n'ose imaginer la tête qu'aurait faite les humains en nous voyant...

C'est étrange, la manière dont j'utilise ce terme maintenant. « Humain ». Étrange et... déconcertant. Je ne suis plus une humaine, je n'ai plus le sentiment d'appartenir à cette race, je ne suis plus une proie. Je suis une vampire. Et je suis un prédateur.

OoO

Cinq jours après avoir bu pour la première fois du sang, cinq jours au cours desquels nous dinâmes au restaurant, nous dansions (mes problèmes d'équilibre semblaient s'être un peu améliorer, mais j'étais incapable de courir à la vitesse d'un vampire moyen sans trébucher sur un obstacle, existant ou non), nous fîmes l'amour et nous profitâmes de la 'vie'...

Cinq jours après cela, nous eûmes une intêressante surprise en rentrant dans notre suite...

-ARO ?!

-Salut les jeunes, on se serre la pince ?

* * *

**J'ai vraiment hésité à faire mourir Bella... J'ai même pensé à écrire deux fics, l'une où elle mourrait en plus de celle-ci, peut-être que je le ferai, qui sait? Je dois encore écrire une vingtaine de lignes (sur Word) pour le prochain chap' et je le poste tout de suite après, promis!**

**Merci à vous, lecteurs (et reviewers!!)**


	3. Chapter 3

_-ARO ?!_

_-Salut les jeunes, on se serre la pince ?_

Devant nos airs... surpris (surtout pour moi, Edward se reprit extrêmement vite) il eut un sourire ravi :

-Excellente surprise que ma visite, n'est-ce pas ? Comment allez-vous, depuis notre dernière rencontre ? Bella, je vois que tu es passée de notre côté... Allons nous asseoir dans le salon ! (et oui, il y avait un salon dans la suite) Il nous devança et alla s'asseoir sur un divan, à côté d'un autre vampire. Un vampire qui ne m'était pas inconnu, ou plutôt une vampire. Qui avait l'air boudeur, de mauvaise humeur et de mauvaise foi, comme si elle n'était pas là de son propre gré.

Stephenie.

(Ou Clothilde Amélia Machin-Truc-Bidule de Saint-Rémi ^^)

-Ah, ma chère ! Je suis heureux de savoir que vous avez pû vous libérer !

-Bonsoir Bella, bonsoir Edward, vous passez un bon voyage de Noces ? s'enquit-elle en ignorant délibèrement Aro.

-Voyons Stephenie, tu ne vas pas me bouder parce que je t'ai demandé de nous rejoindre ici ?

Elle le fusilla du regard.

-J'étais en voyage d'ordre _privé_ avec mon compagnon aux îles Fidji ! Vous auriez au moins pu attendre que nous ayons, moi, Tony, Edward et Bella finit nos voyages respectifs ! Ç'aurait été la moindre des politesses !

-Tu ne t'es pas montrée très polie le jour où tu as tué notre sujet d'études favori sans demander la permission, je suis très influençable et je ne fais que reproduire ton caractère, Stephenie.

-Dites-le si nous vous dérangeons !

Je mis un coup de coudes dans les côtes d'Edward, il y avait l'art et la manière de dire quelque chose, non mais !

-Excusez-nous de notre comportement intolérable, mais j'étais juste impatient de savoir comment Bella deviendrait en étant une des nôtres...

Si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais rougis mais je me contentai de bafouiller :

-Mais je... je n'ai rien de spécial donc...

-Voyons très chère, ne croyez-vous pas qu'une nouvelle-née ne se ruant pas sur la première source de nourriture, une nouvelle-née étant encore capable de ressentir le goût des aliments humains ne serait qu'une banale vampire ?

-Comment...

-Un serveur et la réceptionniste. Une des cuisinières est une vampire et a senti qu'il y avait une nouvelle-née, sans qu'il n'y ait de cadavres, me répondit Edward.

-Je voudrais juste que Stephenie t'examine... me demanda Aro.

Il continua aussitôt, à la tête d'Edward :

-Ce sera indolore, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je soupirai intérieurement. Nous n'aurions donc jamais la paix ?

-(ton ironique) J'en _meurs_ d'envie, et si je ne veux pas l'examiner ?

-Mais... tu dois respecter ta promesse, Stephenie ! dit Aro d'un air ahuri. Sinon, tu sais très bien que Tony et Tanya en payerait les conséquences... ce n'est pas bien de ne pas respecter ses promesses.

La « jeune » vampire fusilla du regard le Volturi et marmonna quelques insultes bien senties dans une langue inconnue des trois autres, puis elle me prit le poignet et me tira dans une autre pièce.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ferai pas mal, souffla-t-elle à Edward.

Une fois seule, elle m'intima de ne plus bouger du tout, d'arrêter de respirer. Elle me fit prendre différentes positions (bras levés, une jambe tendue en avant, etc) puis elle fit courir ses mains le long de ma nuque et sur mon crâne. Bien que j'étais sensée avoir la même température qu'elle, ses doigts me paraissaient glacés (alors que lorsque j'étais encore humaine, Edward me procurait une sensation de fraîcheur, pas de froid).

Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, et elle me dit :

-Tire la langue, s'il te plait.

-Quoi ?!

-Tire-moi la langue, c'est un muscle qui est très irrigué en sang, et comme j'ai promis de ne pas te faire mal, je vais sentir ton sang à partir de ta langue au lieu de te couper ou de te mordre.

-Ah... euh... d'accord.

Je tirai la langue tout en me sentant très stupide et elle huma l'air tout près de ma langue.

-Hum... c'est bon tu peux arrêter. Maintenant j'ai quelques questions à te poser. Edward est une sorte de télépathe, c'est ça ? Il peut savoir ce que l'on pense, hein ?

-Oui.

-Mais son pouvoir ne fonctionne pas sur toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-... oui.

-Et tu résistes également aux pouvoirs d'Aro et de Jane ?

-Toujours oui.

-Mais Alice te voit dans ses visions et Marcus a su détecter ta relation avec Edward, non ?

-Même réponse qu'aux autres questions.

-Ok, j'ai fini. Je dois juste vérifier mes suppositions avec ton chéri et le vieux, et je t'ennuyerai plus jamais.

Nous revînmes au salon, et elle annonça d'une voix mielleuse à Aro :

-Je l'ai examiné comme vous me l'avez _demandé_, _très cher_. J'ai quelques hypothèses et avant que vous fouillez mon esprit à la recherche de conclusions, je dois vous examiner brièvement ainsi qu'Edward.

-Parfait, tout bonnement parfait ! Je t'en prie, tu peux m'examiner !

-Merci, Aro, mais je commencerai par Edward. Edward ?

Il acquiesça vaguement, et elle ne fit que lui palper le crâne et la nuque. Puis elle fit de même avec Aro.

-Conclusions très intérêssantes ! félicita celui-ci (il avait profité du fait qu'elle lui touchait le crâne pour la « lire »). Et donc un choc ou la peur pourrait le déclencher, puis elle saurait en faire ce qu'elle veut ?

-Exactement.

-Bien, bien. (il se tourna vers Edward et moi) Bella, Edward, vous n'êtes toujours pas intérêssés par notre petit groupe ? Je crois sincèrement que vous seriez un parfait complément et...

-Non merci, Aro, répondit Edward en même temps que moi.

Ma main partit trouver la sienne pendant que Stephenie continuait sur son ton mielleusement ironique.

-Aro, tu leur proposes de te rejoindre alors qu'eux-mêmes ne sont pas au courant. Repasse dans une vingtaine d'années, le temps qu'ils se soient habitués à cette idée, puis tu verras bien leur réponse.

-Moui... tu as peut-être raison...

-_J'ai_ raison.

-À la prochaine, alors ! En partant, il en profita pour me frôler et ses traits se tendirent un instant. Je fus surprise en le voyant entouré de ses gardes du corps dès qu'il sortit de la pièce.

-Il ne sait toujours pas te lire, me dit tendrement Edward.

Et il me serra dans ses bras.

-Hum hum...

-Quoi ? grogna Edward.

-Tu le sais très bien, tu l'as lu dans mon esprit et elle a le droit de savoir.

Ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement, puis il reprit d'un ton indifférent :

-Ça peut attendre.

-_Non_, Edward. C'est mauvais, elle _doit _savoir. J'invoque mon expérience et mon droit d'aînée s'il le faut.

-Alors allez-y, je vous attendrai ici.

Il lui tourna ostentiblement le dos et m'embrassa, puis sortit de la pièce en même temps qu'il pianotait sur les touches de son téléphone portable.

-Allo, Carlisle ? ...

-Viens.

Elle m'entraîna dans un restaurant chic, et obtient un table en plein milieu de la salle bondée. Il y avait tellement de monde que si oreilles indiscrètes il eut, elles auraient eu de mal à capter quoique ce soit de notre conversation.

-Bien, tu sais que je plutôt... spéciale comme vampire. Je vais tout te dire, mais je te demande de ne pas m'interrompre, tu me poseras tes question après, ok ?

Elle n'attendit même pas ma réponse qu'elle commença :

-Tu sais que je suis probablement la plus humaine de notre espèce, même si maintenant tu me concurrences. Alors je vais reprendre mon histoire là où je l'avais arrêtée, ce sera plus facile pour la suite : quand je me suis enfuie des laboratoires des ecclésiastes à Rome, je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête : vengeance. Je me suis mise à traquer une partie de la descendance de ma famille, je n'ai épargné que ceux qui étaient nés de mon sang et de ma chair, puis je me suis mise à la recherche du vampire qui m'avait transformée, mais il était déjà mort depuis une cinquantaine d'années. Alors j'ai commencé à errer. Vers le Xe siècle, je me suis rendue compte que certains vampires possédaient des pouvoirs à la fois étranges et fascinants. Mieux, quand je voyais un vampire, je savais si oui ou non il avait un de ces pouvoirs. J'ai eu l'occasion d'approcher des vampires qui possèdaient ces étranges pouvoirs, et en observant leur maintient dans certaines positions, l'odeur et le goût de leur sang, la façon dont leur cerveau réagissait, je pouvais même déterminer leurs pouvoirs. Je possédais moi aussi un pouvoir, qui sortait même de la norme des autres pouvoirs : celui de détecter et déterminer ceux des autres. Comme les télépathes, je sonde le cerveau des vampires ou des humains, et je suis capable de 'voir' la manière dont celui-ci est agencé, mais ce n'est pas un pouvoir offensif. Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu as en tête, mais à quoi sert l'agencement d'un cerveau, ce que ça peut amener comme pouvoirs.

-Et moi dans tout ça ?

-J'y viens. Toi, ton cerveau est agencé en une défense incroyable ! Tu résistes à toutes attaques de pouvoirs mentaux, mais ton corps, lui, suit l'influence des pouvoirs qui agissent sur le corps. Je sais que Jasper (c'est bien ça, son nom ?) peut détendre une atmosphère et son pouvoir t'affecte parce qu'il détend ton corps en priorité. Tout comme Alice voit ton corps dans ses visions, et que Marcus décrypte d'une manière complexe les réactions de ton corps et de celui d'Edward, il a senti que vous étiez dans une symbiose presque totale. J'ai toutes les raisons de croire que tu possèdes également un pouvoir de défense capable de te soustraire à une partie des attaques physiques et encore plus efficacement aux vampires doués de pouvoirs influençant sur le mental. Je n'ai vu qu'une fois un pouvoir pareil, et il risque de t'attirer la jalousie de certains vampires mais il compensera le fait que ton corps soit exceptionnelement maladroit !

-Hey !

-En fait, tu posséderais une sorte de pouvoir d'invisibilité, qui influencerait directement le cerveau. Il persuaderait le cerveau de quelqu'un que tu n'es pas là, même si en réalité tu l'es. Pour exemple, si tu te sens menacée, ton pouvoir agira et ton agresseur passera devant toi sans te voir, car tu auras persuadé son cerveau que tu n'es pas là. Donc tout ceux qui possèdent des pouvoirs mentaux ne peuvent pas t'attaquer car ton cerveau n'est pas agencé comme ils s'y attendent, et si tu persuades un vampire normal ou un vampire qui possède un pouvoir agissant sur le corps que tu n'es pas là ou que tu n'existes pas, ils ne pourront pas te voir. C'est strictement défensif, et il faut juste activer ce pouvoir le plus tôt possible, car sinon à long terme ça pourrait être dangereux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « dangereux » ? (pas bon du tout pour moi, ça. Ça pue les ennuis à plein nez)

-Binnnn... Tu dois savoir que ce pouvoir à toujours fait partie de toi, et ta transformation en vampire l'a simplement amplifié. En tant qu'humaine, tu utilisait sans doute inconsciemment cette capacité –tu n'as pas choisi de fermer ton esprit à Edward, et tu as probablement su te mêler à une foule sans que quiconque te remarque-. Mais en tant que vampire... c'est plus compliqué. Tu utilises toutes tes capacités consciemment, et si tu ne sais pas comment utiliser ton pouvoir... Ne pas utiliser ces capacités qui font partie de toi, c'est comme renier une partie de ton propre être et à long terme, te renier toi-même en partie –càd l'inutilisation de tes capacités- agirait directement sur ton cerveau et t'affecterait fortement. Tu pourrais aussi bien commencer à attaquer tout le monde pour le plaisir que chanter de l'opéra en pleine rue. Bref, tu perdrais la raison.

D'accord. Si je n'arrive pas à maîtriser des capacités qui me sont inconnues, je deviens maboul. Capito. Finalement, Edward avait raison. Il y a peut-être quelques aspects de la vie vampirique qui ne sont pas si sympas que ça...

-Tu permets une minute ?

-Bien sûr.

Bon, je dois me reprendre. Ne pas paniquer. Quand la nouvelle sera bien ancrée là-dedans, je risque de faire une syncope (même si ça va être dur à faire vu que je n'ai plus besoin d'oxygène ni de mon petit coeur –qui d'ailleurs, à ma connaissance, ne bat que lorsque je me mets en chasse, sinon il ne bat pas-). Allez, vas-y ma fille, pose-la donc, ta question !

-... Et comment faut-il faire pour déclencher ces « capacités » ?

-Tu verras au moment venu, maintenant, bon appétit !

Et elle enfourna joyeusement une pomme de terre en bouche tandis que je commençais à mastiquer ma salade.

OoO

Elle venait de payer l'addition (elle disait qu'elle me le devait bien pour le dérangement) quand je me rappelai d'une chose :

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai encore des capacités fortement humaines ? (comme sentir que le goût des aliments, par exemple)

Ses joues se colorèrent d'un rouge délicat, puis elle balbutina :

-En fait... c'est en partie à cause d'Edward.

Quoi ?!

-Le vampire dont Aro a parlé, celui que j'ai tué et qui était un des sujets d'études des Volturi était comme toi. Mais même s'il me ressemblait plus qu'aucun autre vampire car il lui restait certaines facultés humaines, je l'ai tué.

-Et ?

-Le clan m'a fait punir. Aro a eu l'immense bonté de me révéler ce que ce vampire avait d'important, et quand j'ai su de quelle manière s'est déroulée ta vie depuis que tu es vampire, je crois que j'ai trouvé le truc, Aro en avait déjà une vague hypothèse, mais qu'il était dans l'incapacité de vérifier.

Le rouge de ses joues s'intensifia, puis elle murmura à toute vitesse :

-Un vampire ne peut en être véritablement un dans l'unique cas (sauf exception, _of course_) où sa transformation se fait lors d'un acte de luxure avec des sentiments amoureux réciproques entre l'humain et le vampire.

-Ah...

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que mes joues s'enflamment ?

-Bella, ça va ?

Ouuuiiiiiii. Bien sûûûûr. Excepté le fait qu'elle soit au courant de la manière dont s'est déroulée ma transformation et que...

Minute.

Je crois que j'ai une révélation, là.

Est-ce qu'Alice a continué à nous « surveiller », Edward et moi ? Pitié mon Dieu, de nous autres pauvres pécheurs...

-Bella ?

-Oui, oui.

_All is perfect._

Avec ma poisse habituelle, aucuns doutes... Pourvu que le reste du clan ne soit pas au courant ! (même si je n'espère pas grand'chose avec ma capacité hors du commun de m'attirer des ennuis...)

-Hem... on rentre ? Ton chéri est si protecteur qu'il risque d'alerter quelques copains à lui histoire de voir si je ne t'ai pas fait quelque chose de mal.

-...

-Allez, suis-moi.

OoO

-Coucou le petiot ! Je te ramène ta femme saine et sauve et file aux Fidji retrouver mon Tony (petites étoiles dans les yeux en prononçant le dernier mot) ! Mon numéro de mobile est sur la table, au cas où ! Bye bye !

Et elle sortit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée.

-Bella ?

-Ça ira, Edward.

Elle était... crevée, lessivée, vidée, bref, un tas de mots finissant par « -ée ». Elle avait envie de dormir. Et même si elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, elle resterait une fois de plus fidèle à ses habitudes d'humaine mortelle.

Mais elle ne voulait pas juste s'allonger sur la couche glacée. Avec une certaine gêne, elle chuchota quelques mots dans le creux de l'oreille de son compagnon, qui acquieça.

Elle prit son temps pour se changer, savourant l'instant présent.

Elle se glissa sous les couvertures de l'immense lit-double de la suite, et se blottit timidement contre le torse d'Edward, qui l'entoura de ses bras.

Ils plongèrent tous deux dans un ersatz de sommeil, enlacés.

* * *

**NDA: **pour ma défense, ce chapitre est écrit depuis plus d'un an et bien avant la sortie de 'révélation' donc, si il y a des éléments similaires, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je m'excuse d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier ce chapitre, mais je n'ai qu'un accès très limité à Internet et j'ai des soucis personnels.

En espérant que ça vous ait plu,

Shad.


End file.
